Katherine's Mother's Day
by oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo
Summary: Their baby may not have arrived yet but that doesn't mean Jack can't help Katherine celebrate. First Newsie Fanfic! Maybe adding more to this. Reviews appreciated!
1. The First Mother's Day

**First Newsie Fanfic! Yay!**

Jack Kelly lay in bed staring across the room at his wife who was typing away on her typewriter. It was just passed ten o'clock and she was still hard at work from when she had sat down there four hours ago. She was under the impression that he was asleep but he couldn't. He sat there watching her in the lamplight. From the back you'd never know Katherine was eight months into her pregnancy. She'd always been tiny since Jack had known her and she still was, everywhere except her baby bump. She always complained to him about how big and awkward she looked but to him she was still just as beautiful as before.

His mind flashed back to that morning when they were having another discussion about how Katherine looked while pregnant. "Jack Kelly I have no idea how you still find me attractive." she stated as she struggled to button the front of her dress over her large belly. Jack chuckled and took over buttoning her dress. "Because you're my girl and I will always love you no matter what you look like." She sighed, "I'm huge, I'm starting to waddle when I walk, I..." Jack cut her off with a kiss. "You are perfect."

The memory from that morning was gone and he was back watching Katherine type away on her typewriter. He got up and gathered one of the blankets in his hands and walked across the room to her. She was so focused she didn't even notice Jack was there until he wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She jumped slightly, "Hey. Did I wake you?" Jack wrapped his arms around her neck and shoulders, "Never." He kissed her temple lightly, "Ace it's late you and our son need sleep."

She finally took her hands off the keys and smirked, "Our daughter is asleep, stopped kicking hours ago. I'm fine". He ran his hands through her curls, "Come on," he whispered. She sighed finally giving in to him, "Fine."

The two of them made their way back to bed. Jack laid down allowing Katherine to curl into him. "Better get some sleep while you still can." He set a hand on her belly. She smiled almost instantly falling asleep, "Yeah." She mumbled.

The next morning she woke up, stretching her hand over to the left side of the bed to reach for Jack. She was surprised when she found the side empty, she opened her eyes, "Jack?", she mumbled. She struggled to sit up but when she did she noticed something on her nightstand. A red rose and an envelope sat there waiting for her. She looked at the gift puzzled, it wasn't her birthday and it wasn't their anniversary, what was this for?

She took a quick sniff from the rose and began to carefully open the envelope. She pulled out a pencil sketch of her, a pregnant her cradling her belly. Although whenever she looked at herself in this state in the mirror she always felt huge and not pretty in the slightest but this picture was different. He had captured her in a way that made her feel beautiful. She could see all the love he put into this drawing. She finally noticed the writing scrawled across the top. Happy First Mother's Day was written in Jack's almost chicken scratch handwriting. She giggled, "So that's what it's for". She got up out of bed and took the rose and the drawing and went to find Jack. She followed the scent of coffee out to their small kitchen where she found him leaning against the counter.

He smiled seeing her in the doorway. "Hey you," he said setting his coffee cup down going to her, "Happy Mother's Day Ace." He said wrapping his arms around her. She giggled, "I don't think I get to celebrate Mother's Day until I've actually had the baby." He smiled placing a hand on her swollen belly, "And miss out on a chance to show my girl how much I love her? Never." He laughed as he kissed her nose. As if on cue the baby kicked against Jack's hand, "See he even agrees with me," he smirked. She kissed him back. "It's a she," she giggled "Thank you Jack."

**Hope you enjoyed! Reviews are always appreciated**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


	2. The Real First Mother's Day

**Oh my gosh another chapter! Reviews appreciated!**

It seemed like just yesterday that Jack had been up with Katherine for almost twenty-four hours as she went through labor and had somehow convinced the midwife to allow him to stay in the room when Margret Louise Kelly was born. The moment the midwife announced it was a girl and Katherine had the chance to say " I told you so." Jack just smiled.. He would never forget the smiles that were on both his wife's face and his own when they held their child for the first time. He wished he could have captured that look on her face forever. Those days seemed to be long gone now. Maggie would be turning one in just a few weeks. Jack could not believe that his little princess was growing up so fast.

It had been Katherine's idea to call her Maggie. "I love her name but I think it's too big for such a tiny little thing." she had said kissing her daughter's tiny head of dark curls. All Jack could do was chuckle, "Then what do you suggest we call her?" he said caressing his daughter's tiny cheek. "I had a friend once named Margret but we all called her Maggie." Jack smiled, "Maggie it is then."

He suddenly was back to reality, waking up to his little girl crying down the hall of their tiny apartment. He glanced at the clock on the wall 1:00 AM. Katherine sat up next to him. He placed a hand on her shoulder, "No," he smirked, "you sleep. I've got her.". She rolled her eyes, knowing there was no use in protesting, and laid back down.

Jack made his way down the hall and into Maggie's room. The little girl was cowered in the corner of her crib terrified. "Hey Maggie girl what's the matter?", he lifted her up and cradled her close. The small child clung to his nightshirt, "Dark scary daddy." He was still surprised at how Maggie was able to talk at one; she certainly got her smarts from her mother.

"The dark is scary?" He asked her, she nodded. "Now Daddy can't have his princess scared can he?" he kissed her dark curls. Her tears stopped but still clung to him. "Would you like to come stay with Mommy and Daddy tonight princess?" Maggie nodded beginning to fall asleep in her father's protective arms.

He brought Maggie back to the bedroom and laid her down next to a sleeping Katherine. Before he crawled back into bed he went and pulled a rose and an envelope out of his nightstand and set it on top of Katherine's. He kissed both of his girls before going back to sleep.

The next morning Katherine awoke to her daughter cuddled against her chest. Jack was such a push over when it came to his little girl. Whenever something would happen at night Maggie always seemed to find her way into their bed. Honestly though, she didn't mind, she loved these little moments with her daughter and wanted them to last forever. She then noticed the gift on the nightstand "Jack" she whispered knowingly. She sniffed the rose and opened the envelope. First a white piece of paper fell out covered with a child's scribbles; a picture from Maggie, then came a piece of Jack's parchment paper. She unfolded it to find a picture of a mother and child. She realized it was her holding Maggie the day she had been born. She could make out the shape of their bed that she had been laying in, and Maggie wrapped up so only her face could be seen. Along with the large but exhausted smile that had been plastered on Katherine's face. Once again written on the picture in chicken scratch handwriting was "Happy Real First Mother's Day Ace. – Jack and Maggie".

She set the gift down and rolled over being careful not to wake her child. Once she was face to face with a sleeping Jack she kissed him lightly on the nose. He woke up to her kiss, "Hey," he sighed, " Happy Mother's Day Ace".

She smiled, "Thank you. The drawing is beautiful and so is Maggie's. Now that we have a kid it's a real Mother's Day."

"You're welcome Ace." He kissed her back, "I still say last year was your first one."

She smiled, rolling back over to cuddle a still sleeping Maggie, "Yeah Jack it was."

**I'm really looking forward to continuing this story! If anybody has ideas of what they would like to see in the upcoming chapters tell me! Reviews are appreciated! Hope you enjoyed the new chapter!**

**- oxKeepCalmCanterOnxo**


End file.
